


Something's Electric in Your Touch

by HolleringHawk65



Series: The Batman They Got [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Batman!Jason, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jason does work at a café
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only is Steve a walking neon sign, he turns out to be incredibly persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Electric in Your Touch

“How many times have we done this rodeo?” Jason asks, crossing his arms.

Captain America is on the opposite side of the roof, looking a little worn out, which is slightly worrying because this was, after all, Captain America. “Look, you can just come in and we can work this out in a peaceful,” he took a deep breath, “not physically taxing manner.”

“Where’s the fun in that, sugar plum?”

He knew that Cap didn’t want to fight him if he could help it, so Jason was surprised when he stepped forward.

“You shouldn’t be doing this.”

Jason scoffed. “I’m trying to protect my city because no one else is even trying.”

“Gotham doesn’t let the Avengers help when they’re in a crisis.”

“She just lets you harass the people trying to help?”

“You’re breaking _the law_.”

“Yeah? And what about Daredevil? He’s not a part of your little group, what are you going to do about him? The people he brings justice to end up dead from the injuries he gives them! Me, I put them in jail, with minor injuries. It’s not my fault if the GCPD is too incompetent to keep them there.” That was probably something that wouldn’t never change between universes, that, and the fact that most of them were as filthy as a pig on a hot day.

Cap stood there for a moment, the silence expanding into uncomfortableness. “What do you want me to say to that, Batman?”

“Well, Captain, I’d like for you to say that you’ve seen the light and that you’ll be letting me go on my way with little to no disturbances from now on, but I know that wouldn’t happen in a million years.”

“I-”

A building exploded one block over, the blast jolting everything. Jason almost fell over the ledge that he had been leaning against and Cap was visibly shaken.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jason breathed out, already moving across the roof, to the closest edge. From here he could see that the resulting fire was lighting up green smoke, indicating Joker gas. “I have to go evacuate the area, call in the GCPD, tell them to be wearing their breathers.” He didn’t stay to see if Cap listened to him, already swinging on his grappling hook the second after the last word left his mouth.

\---

Jason did not want to be at work. Since he’d been up for hours searching for the Joker and keeping on watch for another attack, he had only managed to get in a shower and a half hour of sleep before his shift at the café started. He had picked to work here mainly because it was next to the Wayne Enterprises building and there was free coffee.

He took a sip of his espresso and closed his eyes for a few seconds. _Free coffee is excellent coffee_ , he decided.

When he opened his eyes, none other than Steve Rogers was standing before him, looking at the menu with a bit of a frown. No one else seemed to notice that _Captain America_ was there, but then again, this was Gotham, and Gothamites tended not to care about anyone outside of the city limits. _Not that they cared about everyone in them to begin with _.__

When Steve looked down and made eye contact, he smiled a little at Jason. “Usually, my friend orders for me, so I’m not sure what to get. What do you recommend?”

Because there wasn’t anyone waiting, and this was Captain America, he decided to indulge him. “Personally, I go straight for the salted caramel espresso. It’s just the right balance of sweet and salty, and it just warms you from the inside out.” He leaned in towards Steve. “And it’s a lot cheaper than that pumpkin thing.”

He nodded, still smiling. “You’ve sold me.” He glanced at the board as he got his wallet out, and put a $10 on the counter. “Um, you can keep the change.”

Jason rang him up and handed him his receipt. “Thanks, you can go wait over there.” He tilted his head towards the end of the counter.

Just as Jason is about to hand him the espresso, Steve’s phone starts to ring. He retracts the cup, setting it on the edge of the counter, as Steve startles from it slightly before taking it out and answering the call.

“Buck,” he breathed out, in a way that Jason might expect that Dick would say “ _Tim_ ”.

There’s silence on his end for a moment, a frown settling into his face. “Gotham. I know that it’s not ideal for me to be spending so much time here, but it’s only a few hours away, less with the car, and I think that I can bring him in.”

Jason tries very hard not to blush when he realizes that they’re talking about _him_.

A pained look comes onto Steve’s face. “That’s not how this is- okay, okay. Bye.” He slid the phone back into his pocket and sighed, slowly taking the paper cup and tentatively taking a sip. “It’s really good. Thanks, Jason.” He gives him a weak smile before heading out the door.

\---

“We worked really well together, the other night,” Captain America tells him. “You could join the Avengers, be a part of the team.”

Jason is perched next to a gargoyle. He turns to him, takes in the star spangled banner get up. He knows everything he can know about Cap and then some. He could take him out, _right now_ , end this nuisance.

That’s something that him from another life would do, though.

“I don’t want to be a part of your team,” he says it in a way that he hopes doesn’t come off as curt, but it probably does. “It’s not that I work alone, it’s that I don’t work with people who don’t really want me.”

Cap sits down, safe behind the ledge. “I want to work with you. You’ve proven yourself more than capable, you’re...”

Jason raises an eyebrow, even though he can’t see it. “I’m?”

“Otherworldly,” Cap admits.

Jason smirks, against his better judgement. “Well then. That’s quite a compliment, coming from someone who knows a god from Asgard.”

He’s smiling, something that Jason would take a picture of, if he were Tim. Then his ear piece beeps and he hears that there’s something going on that requires his attention. He stands up and sighs, because he doesn’t want to go, but he’s Batman.

“I have to go.”

Cap stands up. “Do you want help?”

His first instinct is to say no, because this is Gotham, and Gotham take cares of herself. Then he remembers that was back when there was a whole family of Bats and Birds, working together.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
